hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Further Adventures of SuperTed
The Further Adventures of SuperTed is an animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera and originally broadcast on The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera in 1989. Only 13 episodes were produced. The show followed the popular SuperTed, a Welsh cartoon of the early 1980s. The title character was a poorly put-together teddy bear who became the best friend and partner-in-crimefighting of Spottyman, so named because he hailed from the planet Spot and had several green polka dots covering his yellow body. Spottyman took Ted to Mother Nature, who endowed the cub with super powers and a costume, giving Ted the ability to fly, fight crime, and bring adorable justice to everyone. In every episode, Spottyman and SuperTed battled villains such as Texas Pete and the Skeleton, sometimes with the aid of Spottyman’s sister Blotch or Speckle the Hoparoo. Parodies of all apects of American culture The show poked fun at all aspects of American culture, from the Grand Ole Opry to Star Wars. Jon Pertwee, who was the voice of Spotty in the British series, was the only actor to provide the voice of the same character in the American version. Villains *Texas Pete, Bulk & Skeleton: voiced by Victor Spinetti, Frank Welker & Melvyn Hayes *Bubbles the Clown voiced by Frank Welker *The dreaded Sleepless Knight *Dr. Frost *The Hairmongers and their leaders, Julius Scissors and Marcilia *The two spies from the enemy Striped Army *Prince Pyjamarama: voiced by Frank Welker Voice Cast * Charlie Adler * Bob Arbogast * René Auberjonois * George Ball * Corey Burton - Dr. Frost * Hamilton Camp - Sparky * Philip L. Clarke - * Danny Cooksey - SuperTed (US dub) * Barry Dennen - * Richard Erdman - * Pat Fraley - Spottyman (US dub) * Derek Griffiths - SuperTed (UK dub), Narrator (UK dub) * Billie Hayes - Blotch * Melvyn Hayes - Skeleton * Whitby Hertford - * Georgi Irene - Kiki * Arte Johnson - * Marvin Kaplan - * Robbie Lee - * Tress MacNeille - * Danny Mann - * Kenneth Mars - * Cindy McGee - * Brian Stokes Mitchell - Narrator (US dub) * Howard Morris - * Pat Musick - * Rob Paulsen - * Jon Pertwee - Spottyman (UK dub) * Ann Ryerson - * Victor Spinetti - Texas Pete * B. J. Ward - * Frank Welker - Bulk, Bubbles, Pingu, Prince Pyjamarama * James Widdoes - * Patric Zimmerman - Episodes *"Phantom of the Grand Ole Opry": When a bump on the head gives SuperTed amnesia, Texas Pete convinces Ted he’s a member of his Pete's gang. It’s all part of Pete's nefarious scheme to be a country music superstar. Can Spotty restore Ted’s memory before Pete's crooning shatters any eardrums? *"Dot's Entertainment": In the Brazilian jungle, SuperTed and Spotty search for the missing scientist who’s been kidnapped by a primitive tribe. When the tribal leader tries to get rid of all of them, they discover that he’s sold the tribal land to theme park developers. *"Knox, Knox, Who's There?": Texas Pete kidnaps Spotty’s pet Speckle, and forces him to reveal the secret location of Comic Dust. Using its magical powers, the bad guys knock over Fort Knox. SuperTed and Spotty must stop the thieves and return the gold to the Treasury. *"The Mysticetae Mystery": When a whale swallows the sunken treasure Texas Pete was salvaging, he goes after the big mammal. He kidnaps a little girl and her pet whale and forces them to help him. It’s SuperTed to the rescue of the girl and her pet. *"Texas is Mine": Texas Pete steals the entire state of Texas and blasts it into space—the largest rancho in the galaxy! It’s up to SuperTed and Spotty to get the Lone Star State back where it belongs. *"Sheepless Nights": SuperTed and Spotty travel to Lethargia where the children are all having the same scary nightmares. Ted enters their dreams to help. There he confronts the dreaded Sleepless Knight, whose goal is to give children everywhere nightmares. *"We Got Nutninkhamun": Texas Pete gets his hands on Cosmic Dust and uses it to bring an ancient mummy to life. Then the whole gang is off to Egypt to make the mummy lead them to the secret treasure. Can SuperTed stop them before they steal priceless artifacts? *"Leave it to Space Beavers": Wicked Dr. Frost uses a diabolical weather machine and a band of ravenous Space Beavers to lower the world’s temperature. It’s up to SuperTed to stop him from coating the earth in ice, forever! *"Bubbles, Bubbles Everywhere": Texas Pete joins forces with SuperTed to return Bubbles the Clown, a fiendishly clever crook, to prison. The reason is that Bubbles has deprived Texas Pete of his position as Public Enemy Number One. *"Farewell, My Lovely Spots": Spotty’s spots have been stolen, and it looks like Texas Pete is the culprit. Only a ransom of cosmic dust will get them back. In a brilliant bit of sleuthing, SuperTed discovers that it was the work of a Texas Pete look-alike all along! *"Ben-Fur": SuperTed and Spotty journey to the “Kids Town Satellite”. SuperTed recounts his adventures on the planet Fluffalot, where he defeated the Hairmongers and their leaders, Julius Scissors and Marcilia, in a series of Ben-Hur–like contests. *"Spotty Earns His Stripes": Spotty gets drafted into the Spotted Army. He becomes the unsuspecting dupe of the two spies from the enemy Striped Army, who plan to invade the planet. Can SuperTed help his friend in time to fend off the invasion? *"Ruse of the Raja": In India, a young prince calls on SuperTed to help him learn to be a better ruler. What they don’t know is that this wicked uncle is plotting to do away with the boy and seize power for himself. Can Ted save the young prince? YouTube videos * Opening theme Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:The Funtastic Index